


From Now On (Home Again)

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Steve is back and is in his arms in their bed. If Tony could press pause, he would choose this moment.





	From Now On (Home Again)

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Greatest Showman

Tony was beyond content, laying in a post-orgasmic haze in the final moments of sunset, watching the sun dip below the clouds. It was late November, most leaves had fallen off the trees and the air was starting to turn to the bitter cold that only meant winter was coming. 

Steve was laying in his arms and, God, that was his favorite sight. Every lapse of sanity, slip of sobriety and body decorated with the defeat that could only come from battle, and Steve was the one thing that stayed with him. 

Until the accords. Until Steve had to run, to hide. Until Steve chose _Bucky_ over _him_. 

None of that means anything now, he thinks. He had been trying so hard to remember that sometimes he was the problem. His therapist reminds him that he has to take responsibility for his actions, and no matter how much he wants to laugh or roll his eyes, he knows she’s right. In that scenario, Tony was too pushy. Tony was too rough, too proud to admit that he was wrong. So, in essence, he pushed him away. 

He’s back, though. Steve is back and is in his arms in their bed. If Tony could press pause, he would choose this moment. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve murmurs, eyes cracking open just enough for Tony to see his baby blues. “What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Tony smiles softly and chuffs, running his hand through Steve’s hair. 

“How hot you are with facial hair.” Tony chides, thumbing over the beard along Steve’s jaw. Steve smiles, leaning into the touch. He hums in response, wordlessly prompting him to continue. “I don’t want to lose you.” Tony whispers. Steve turns in Tony’s embrace, moving so he’s holding him tightly against his chest. 

“I’m right here,” Steve says softly, just above a whisper. Tony swallows, eyes shutting. 

“I know. I do. I just…” Tony sighs. “I have hurt so many people because I was too proud to notice how _my_ actions affected people. I can’t do that again, Steve. It would literally kill me if I lose you because of _me_. I can’t lose you, Steve.” Tony swallows his tears and closes his eyes. Steve holds him tightly and breathes him in. 

“Steve,” He’s crying now. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I know that sometimes I can be pushy and--” Tony is cut off by Steve’s lips on his own. It’s a bruising kiss, one that conveys all emotion in his being. 

“Look at where we are.” Steve breathes against his lips. “We’re _home._ Tony, I promise you no matter what happens we-- _I_ will always come home.” Tony smiles through his tears and kisses Steve sweetly. 

“From now on,” Tony whispers against his lips. “It’s you and me. Starting tonight, baby. It’s you and me.” Steve smiles at him, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. 

Tony allows himself to be held in Steve’s strong arms, watching as the sunset fades to black, the lights of the city twinkling like a million stars. And, for the first time in months, Tony falls asleep contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> come yell at me on Tumblr @radicallyred


End file.
